1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a girt or purlin retainer and the method of using the same and more particularly to a method of bolting the overlapping ends of first and second girts or purlins, which share common connection holes, to a clip which is secured to a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ordinarily accepted definition of a systems-engineered metal building is a metal, field-assembled building system consisting of framing, roof and wall coverings. The framing normally consists of horizontally spaced-apart metal columns or frame members having metal frame members extending from the upper ends thereof for supporting the roof of the structure. Girts are xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped members formed from sheet steel which span between the columns and which may support wall material. Purlins are xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped members formed from sheet steel which span between the primary framing and the supporting roof material. Each of the columns normally has a plurality of vertically spaced clips secured thereto which extend substantially horizontally inwardly therefrom for connection to the girts to support the same. Inasmuch as the length of the girts is substantially less than the length of the building, the girts must be overlapped and secured together with such overlapping normally occurring adjacent a column. The overlapped ends of the girts have connection holes formed therein which are adapted to register with each other and which are also adapted to register with the connection holes in a clip. In the past, one end of a first girt was positioned on a clip but was not initially connected to the clip. A second girt to be overlapped with respect to the previously positioned first girt was then positioned upon the end of the first girt and bolts were then inserted through the connection holes in the overlapped girts and the clip.
A problem apparently existed in the previous construction method in that the first girt positioned on the clip could become dislodged therefrom before the second girt could be secured to the previously positioned first girt and clip. OSHA has recently enacted a new regulation which states that in girt connections, when girts share common connection holes, at least one bolt with its wrench-tight nut shall remain connected to the first girt member unless a manufacturer-supplied, field-attached seat or similar connection device is present to secure the first girt member so that the first girt is always secured against displacement. A solution to the problem is not as simple as it may initially seem. For example, if a conventional bolt were inserted through a connection hole in the first girt and secured to the clip by means of a nut, the upwardly protruding head of the bolt would interfere with the placement of the second girt on the first girt. Further, it would be difficult, if not impossible, to remove the temporary bolt due to the fact that the second girt is positioned on top of the head of the temporary retaining bolt. It is for this reason that the instant invention and method have been devised. Although the above discusses the girt situation, the same problems exist with purlins.
A girt retainer is described which comprises a threaded shank having a disk-shaped head on one end thereof. The disk-shaped head is relatively thin so that it can be deformed upon sufficient tightening of the nut on the retainer when the retainer has been inserted downwardly through a connection hole in a first girt and through a connection hole in a clip secured to an upstanding column. The head of the girt also has one or more downwardly extending anti-rotation protrusions extending therefrom. Although the head is described as being disk-shaped, the head could be shaped otherwise such as conical, oval, etc.
The method of bolting the overlapping ends of first and second girts, which share common connection holes, to a clip, having connection holes formed therein which are common to the common connection holes in the overlapping ends of the first and second girts, which is secured to an upstanding frame or column and which extends substantially horizontally therefrom, is also described. The first method step is to position one end of the first girt with respect to the clip so that one end of the first girt rests thereon and so that the connection holes in the end thereof register with the connection holes in the clip. The girt retainer of this invention is extended downwardly through the connection hole in the first girt and the connection hole in the clip. A nut is then threadably mounted on the lower end of the girt retainer and finger tightened to temporarily but positively maintain one end of the girt on the clip. One end of a second girt is then positioned on top of the end of the first girt in an overlapping position therewith so that the connection holes therein register with the connection holes in the first girt and the connection holes in the clip. A conventional bolt is then extended downwardly through a connection hole in the second girt, a registering connection hole in the first girt and through a registering connection hole in the clip. A nut is then secured to the lower end of the conventional bolt to positively maintain the overlapping ends of the first and second girts on the clip. The nut on the girt retainer is then tightened which causes the relatively thin head of the girt retainer to deform, thereby enabling the head of the girt retainer to be pulled downwardly through the connection hole in the first girt and through the connection hole in the clip so that the girt retainer may be removed from the installation. The anti-rotation protrusions on the head of the girt retainer engage the first girt to prevent rotation of the girt retainer as the nut thereon is tightened. The overlapping ends of the first and second girts are then further secured to the clip by conventional bolts. The method described above may also be used during the installation of purlins on the roof frame members.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a girt retainer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a girt retainer for temporarily securing one end of a girt to a clip which extends from a column.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a girt retainer which has a deformable head which enables the girt retainer to be removed from a first girt and the supporting clip after a second girt has been overlapped and secured to the first girt and the clip positioned therebelow.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of bolting the overlapping ends of first and second girts or purlins together which prevents the first girt or purlin from becoming dislodged from a supporting clip or similar structure during the construction process.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.